


五星好评哦副队长

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 一个安卓反追人类的故事/女装预警





	五星好评哦副队长

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇的pwp番外是《订单状态完成》

汉克一点儿也没想到过，他跟康纳的再次见面会是这样的。

 

他们的重逢发生在仿生人和平革命成功后的第二个月，康纳离开DPD的第39天，确切的说，是汉克拒绝康纳的第39天。

在39天前，仿生人胜利之夜的第三天，依旧中午才踏进DPD的安德森副队长发现了一只坐在他位置上等他的RK800.

乖巧，气人，还穿着那身模控生命的灰色制服，眼睛像刚出生的小狗。

于是安德森副队长……毫不留情的拒绝掉了他。

态度坚决到令他的同事们都不忍。

被拒绝的小仿生人最后只能在接受现实：他的“任务完成了”、副队长不要他了之后，委屈兮兮的离开了DPD。

从那以后康纳就再也没有回来过DPD，汉克倒是偶尔会在电视上看到他，他现在为耶利哥新政府工作，模控生命的制服换掉了，西装革履，一副谈判专家的派头。

这样也不错，这才是他该有的生活，跟他的同胞们在一起，享受自由，而不是把时间都浪费到一个老头身上，副队长咬着甜甜圈想着。

不过副队长最近过得就不太好了，导致他过得十分糟糕的其中一个因素是他家暖气坏了。

对于底特律的冬天来说，暖气坏掉简直是件可以死人的大事，偏偏暖气公司因为一下子失去了很多仿生人员工，人手不够，正乱成一团呢，汉克报修了三天也没人来上门。

终于，在副队长冻得都打喷嚏了以后，办公室的同事们看不下去了，克里斯警探向汉克推荐了一个网站，是耶利哥开设的，一个向人类有偿提供各类型服务的网站，这也是“仿生人自力更生计划”的一部分——没办法，他们自由了，但他们需要生存，需要资金。

好在本来就有不少的仿生人在觉醒前从事着各种专业工作，所以，这个网站在很大程度上为他们提供了“再就业”的机会，这次是能拿到报酬的那种。

仿生人们很高兴，这让他们感觉自己越来越Become Human，甚至不少仿生人认为他们借此实现了“自我价值”。

而人类呢，一开始并不能接受，但随着一些仿生人自由运动的支持者的推进，享受惯了被精准高效的机器服务的人类也渐渐的放下面子，付出金钱去重新拥有他们的机器，不得不说，付钱请这些机器比付钱请他们自己的同胞要靠谱多了。

就这样，这个临时起意开设的网站，渐渐在人类和仿生人中流传开来，而向来对新事物不敏感的安德森副队长，在今天才是第一次使用它。

在同事帮助下完成注册，并下单了一次暖气维修的服务，汉克选择了一个新手仿生人，克里斯好心的提醒他最好选个接单经验多一些的，汉克挥了挥手，没那个必要，反正他们总能搞定。

下班以后，安德森副队长裹着大衣在自己家门口等他预约的仿生人维修员，很快一辆无人计程车停在他家门口，对于准时这一点来说，仿生人向来令人满意。

然而，当看到车上下来的人时，汉克脸上的笑容凝固了。

 

康纳，毫无疑问是康纳。

别说RK800总共就只剩那么两台，就算再多有几台，汉克也不会认错康纳的，尽管曾经的谈判专家今天穿着一套灰蓝色的工装，戴着个可笑的鸭舌帽，手里还提着一个工具箱和桶子。

“晚上好，安德森副队长！我是来修暖气的！”

打完招呼以后，小仿生人轻车熟路的溜进了安德森副队长家的厨房，感谢上帝这次他走的不是窗户。

“喂喂！我说！你怎么会来修暖气！”

等汉克回过神来追进屋到时候，康纳正在愉快的跟相扑分享久别重逢的喜悦。

“放心吧副队长！我是原型机，可以兼容很多工种模块的！我保证给您修好！”

仿生人搂着大狗毛茸茸的脖子蹭了两下然后放下，开始正儿八经的分析暖气线路。

“不是！我是说！你为什么会来做这个！”

耶利哥政府很闲吗？！

“关于这个啊……”蜜糖色的眼睛有些哀怨的看了他的副队长一眼，“因为副队长你不让我回DPD啊，可我需要工作，我快买不起下个月的蓝血了……不过！我也没想到首次接单就能遇到副队长啊！副队长我们真有缘分！！”

仿生人回头给了汉克一个wink！汉克抱着臂站在门边，嘴角有点抽搐……

事实证明康纳的修理模块更新得很成功，暖气没花一会儿就修好了，房间里渐渐开始暖和起来，但汉克看着正在收拾工具的康纳，却突然有点尴尬起来。

一个月以前，他把康纳“赶走”的时候，可没想过会再跟康纳见面，至少……不是这种奇怪的情况下见面，而今天当康纳出现在他的眼前时，他才发现，原来他一直在想念着这个小家伙。

“你……”

最近过得还好吗？

成为异常仿生人后感觉怎么样？

汉克突然发现他心里有那么多问题想问问这个小家伙，可事实上他甚至都没来得及跟康纳好好的聊一聊，就仓皇不及的……逃跑了。

“怎么了副队长？”

回过神来的时候，眼前是一双凑得很近的狗狗眼，汉克吓得下意识的退了两步。

“咳、没什么，我…那什么，我该如何支付？”

“登录到网站选择服务完成确认支付就可以！谢谢副队长！副队长记得给我五星好评哦！！”

RK800紧紧的握住安德森副队长的手摇了摇，然后拎起他的工具箱走了。

汉克愣在原地直到相扑咬他的裤脚才反应过来，看了看仿生人离开的方向，又低头看了看自己的手掌，被康纳握过的地方，还有些暖暖的。

 

安德森副队长果断第一时间就登录了那个网站并在“我的订单”项目中选择了支付，然后点亮了那五颗莹蓝色的小六芒星，系统弹出提示——

“感谢您购买本次服务！请留下您宝贵的评价吧！”

评价？

呵……我该写什么？这是一个能气死人的安卓？还是这是一个从来不听从指令的家伙？

汉克盯着那几颗不断闪动的小星星感觉气不打一处来，那家伙居然就这么走了！？连多余的话都每一句就这么走了？！

真是……

人类气呼呼的戳着键盘，最终写下了“还行，凑合吧”的评论。

评论发出去还没一秒钟，下方刷出了一个回复：“谢谢！安德森副队长！”，后面还跟着一个眨眼的表情。

噢！康纳……这家伙一定是故意的！

副队长哼哼了两声，嘴角微微上翘着揉了揉把前爪搭在他腿上的圣伯纳犬。

 

第二天，克里斯警探看到红光满面精神不错的副队长，就知道副队长家的暖气修好了，很高兴的问副队长对那个网站感觉怎样，很满意吧？

汉克含糊的应了一声，心想如果他们不派那个气人安卓过来老子会更满意，不过那个网站确实很方便，而且提供的服务种类还挺多？

哦不，当然，管它提供什么服务，用不上才是最好的。

不过，这种事谁又说的一定呢？

对此汉克也很无奈，安德森副队长在7天以后，不得不再次登录了他的网站账号发送了一条订单，这是一条宠物照管的服务申请，因为他临时接到一个紧急行动，但相扑似乎有些不太舒服。

由于时间紧急，汉克甚至都没去选择什么服务要求，直接选了个“系统分配”和“加急”，网站回应果然十分快速，十分钟后，那个系着一条围裙的RK800再次出现在他家门口——

“午安，安德森副队长！根据我和相扑的相处经验，系统将这单指定给了我！希望您能对我的服务满意！”

“……”

……

但不得不承认，康纳的“服务” 的确让人无法挑剔，等汉克深夜回到家，他的狗已经干干净净的在自己窝里睡得很香，屋子是打扫过的，餐桌上还放着炖好的土豆浓汤和一盘沙拉，旁边放着的纸条上写着——

“相扑不舒服是因为新换的狗粮对它来说有些不好消化，我为它更换了更高级的狗粮，以及，它需要更多的运动。冰箱里的面包和吞拿鱼已经过了食用期限，我帮您清理掉了，作为补偿我做了晚饭，如果您满意的话——记得五星好评哦副队长！”

呵……好吧，五星好评。

汉克一边吃着温度刚刚好的汤，一边登录了自己的账号，在那几颗蓝色的小星星下面写下了——

“别太惯着相扑了！”

一秒钟后，屏幕闪动了一下：“Got it！”

后面依旧跟着一个眨眼的表情。

 

很多次，有了第一次就会有第二次，而有了第二次就会有很多很多次。

汉克在享受到了网站带来的便捷服务以后，开始越来越多的使用这个网站。

不过，副队长很快也就发现了，无论他选择怎样的服务类型，最后出现在他面前的，都会是那台RK800！

比如，他的车坏在半路上，订单刚发出去不到十分钟，穿着一身修理工服装的康纳就出现在了眼前；他点了个外卖服务，结果按响门铃的是将他的汉堡可乐换成了番茄意面和沙拉的康纳；他预定了个房屋外墙翻新，结果出现在门口的还是那个一手扛着楼梯一手提着油漆桶嘴里还叼着把刷子的康纳……

“你们是不是没有别的仿生人干活了？！”

看着订单服务下越来越多的蓝色小星星，副队长忍不住敲下了最新的评论。

这一次他没有收到回复，而是在1分钟后接到了耶利哥新政府总理，那个仿生人领袖马库斯的电话——

“针对您的投诉！我们一定会严肃处理！不管他是哪个地方令您感到不满意了，我们都将会扣除他本单的所得收益并且责令他亲自向您道歉！”

“哎？！等等！我没有投诉！我不是不满意…等等！喂？！喂！”

电话在仿生人领袖严肃坚决的语气中挂断得很干脆，不到半小时，安德森副队长家的大门被敲响，站在门口的是一脸委屈的RK800……

“副队长我是来登门道歉的！”

“副队长我到底哪儿做得不好！”

“我果然是个不能好好完成任务的安卓吗？难怪您不要我……”

“我要被扣钱了…没法升级新组件了，呜……”

……

“停！你给我闭嘴！”安德森副队长扶额长叹，“你到底想要干嘛啊康纳！”

汉克才不相信每次都是什么“好巧啊副队长”“根据系统筛选”之类的理由，他只想知道为什么每次出现在他家门口的都是这只RK800！

“我？我想要工作啊！”小仿生人眨了眨眼，“副队长我可是原型机！全能的！兼容多种模块！我的订单满意度可是第一的！我相信我一定能满足副队长的所有要求！”

 

全能是吧？多种是吧？满意度第一是吧？！

好吧……

出于某种恶作剧新来，汉克在三天以后下单了“周末性爱陪伴”服务，而且注明要“公主款”。

他100%敢肯定康纳肯定能在后台看到他的下单，光是想一想那家伙一脸尴尬的样子，汉克就觉得很得意。

呵呵，这次我看你还怎么接单！

 

但是，很明显副队长对于仿生人的了解还是太少了……

晚上8点准时整，他家的房门再一次被敲响，而这次出现在他门口的……依旧是那个RK800康纳型仿生人！！

“晚上好副队长！”穿着黑色蕾丝洋裙、头上还带着小皇冠的康纳拎起他层层叠叠的小裙摆向汉克优雅的行了一个礼，“路上有些堵车，希望我没有迟到！”

“操！康纳！为什么会是你！！”

汉克站在门口目瞪口呆，甚至忘了阻止康纳踩着高跟鞋一步三摇的晃进了屋。

“显而易见！是您下的单呀副队长！”仿生人的目光在屋内扫视了一圈，“我们什么时候开始？您打算在哪儿做？沙发？还是卧室？”

“去你的康纳！你！……你居然还接这活儿？！”

看到康纳小裙子下方露出的那截白皙的小腿和除了几根带子外几乎什么遮挡也没有的后背，汉克感到一种莫名的怒火，这家伙连这种单都接？！

“为了生活嘛副队长，蓝血很贵的！正好我今天刚刚装了新组件，所以就试试了~不过真没想到副队长您会购买这样的服务哎！”小仿生人无辜的眼神转了转，然后一伸手掏出一堆花花绿绿的塑料包装：“由于对您的资料收集不全，所以不知道副队长喜欢哪种牌子的润滑油？我各种都带了一些，当然其实不用也是可以的……哎哎！！副队长你干嘛！”

话还没说完，手腕突然就被人牢牢的捉住了，手里乱七八糟的润滑油都掉到了地上去，小仿生人被人抓住手腕按到了墙上。

“你！给我马上把这身衣服脱了！！”他的副队长一脸气急败坏的样子。

“脱了？”康纳眨了眨眼，“副队长您真性急，我以为您会喜欢穿着衣服……”

“操！闭嘴！你他妈知道我在说什么！”汉克揪住仿生人系着蝴蝶结的领口，该死的这领子也太低了，低到能看见大片粉白色的胸脯，“把那个网站的ID注销了！听见没！以后不许再去接任何订单！任何类型的都不许！”

“可是我需要钱副队长，我需要五星好评……”蜜糖色的眼睛委屈的望着汉克。

“去他妈的五星好评！……明开始到DPD报道！听见了没！”

“Got it！Lieutenant！”

小仿生人眨眨眼，抛出了一个wink，额角的灯圈同时闪动了一下——

 

“计划完成。”

 

第二天，DPD多了一个新入职的仿生人警员。

而新领袖马库斯坐在他的办公室里长长的舒了一口气，感觉今天的阳光格外明媚——

终于，不会再有仿生人来投诉RK800抢他们的单了！


End file.
